I Will Always Love You
by sofaishere
Summary: Okay, so this is my first fic so it might be crap. Its a Stendan fic.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Always Love You 

"Bren, you cant" I said, with worry in my voice. He cant leave me here like this.

"I got to" he said, kisisng me sofly on the lips

. "God, I love you" he said. "Then dont leave me" I cry now.

"I got to Steven, if the police find me then I,m done for" Brendan replies to me. "Why you have to go and kill him? You silly fool" I let more tears fall down.

"I dont know, the same reason I killed Danny" I cut him right of.

"You killed Dany for me, you killed your dad becuase of what he done to you" I say.

"Sorry, I didnt realize you were the only person with feelings" he replied, with a sigh. "I love you, dont you dare leave me" I said, with anger in my voice. He walked over to me, putting his lips on mine. He pushed me against the wall, he kisses me with just passion. It felt like a goodbye kiss. He backs away. "I got to go Steven" he says. "No!" I chase after him.

The children were with the McQueens much to Myras annoyance. "Yes" he groaned, I grabbed his hand. "Then I,m coming with you" I say, with such seriouness. "No, you got Leah and Lucas" he replies.

"I dont want to lose you" I crie, hopelessly. "If you go to prison, I wait for you" I add. "No you wont, you jump into bed with the next Noah, or the next Doug" he says. I go to shout, but then I know whats he doing. He trying to make me hate him. Like last time, no he isnt going to do that again. "Dont you dare" I say, in a calm voice. "I hit you again"

he says, walking over. "No you wont" I reply, he cant do this to me. I love him too much. I hear a bang on the door. "Police" I hear. "Get in there" I whispher in his ear. He looks at me. "Fucking go in their" I whishper again, this time in a more cruel tone. He gives in, walking in my bedroom. I slam the door behind him. I fix my hair, opening up the door to two police officers.

"Hey" I say. I then scoff, who says hey to a police officer. "Are you Steven Hay?" one asks. "Ste, yeah" I reply, inviting them in. "Do you know a Brendan Brady?" they asks, looking around. I was shaking. "This looks a big for you" one says, pickng up Brendans leather jacket, the one he wore in Dublin. I chuckle nervously.

"Are you alone, Mr Hay?" one asks me. "Yes" I reply, in a nervous tone. "Are you expecting anyone?" they then ask. "My kids" I reply. He smiles. "Anyone else?" he asks another question. I shake my head. That was techially true, I was expecting my kids. Brendan was already here, so i werent expecting him was I?

"Do you know Brendan Brady?" they ask me. "Yeah" I reply. I then gasp, shit they were doing a routine check. "Who is he to you, Mr Hay?" the one called PC Matthews asks. "My boyfriend" I reply, I cant lie. I,m too into it. "Oh right I wasnt aware of a lover, in the mix" Matthews smiles.

"Look, what has he done exactly?" I asks. "I thought you would know, since you and him are acquitted quite closely" Matthews walks over, with PC Barton behind him. "Look I,m his boyfriend, not his cousellor" I cross my arms. He chuckles again. "Well Mr Hay, I would like you to come with me to the station" he says. "Why? I told you everything I know" I look at my bedroom door. they notice.

"Do you mind if we have a look around?" Barton asks me. "Fine" I reply. I see Barton go in the kitchen, opening all the cupboards and draws. Matthews in my childrens bedroom. Checking under the all bed and in the wardrobe. I was shaking so much, I was scared shitless. They will go in my bedroom in about thirty seconds no doubt. Matthews then goes in the bathroom. I hear him scuffling around in the draws. Barton puts his hands in the leather jacket. In the pockets. Please dont have anything in their Bren I think to myself.

I breath a sign of relief, when thir both empty. Matthews goes to open the bedroom door, but I fake pains. "Help!" I fake. Falling on the foor, Barton rushes over. "I,m really hurt" I whimper over the top. "Whats wrong, Mr Hay?" Matthews ask, in a pissed of tone. "I got pains on my sides, can you go please" I almost beg. "Mr Hay, I,m permitted to search your room" he goes in, before I can even say stop.

I walk after him. Brendan was nowhere in sight. I worry, theirs only two places he can be hiding. Under the bed or in the wardrobe Matthews crouches to see under the bed, he isnt their thankfully. He then looks in the wardrobe, not their either. I was confused, then I realize where he is. On the roof ledge, clever bastard. I smile with pride. The police officers notice this. "Where is he, Mr Hay?" Barton asks.

"How Am I suppose to know" I reply. He is pissed of even more now. I understand why though. "Lets go, Barton theres nothing here" Matthews was frustarted. "I show you the door" I walk past them, opening the door. "We be back" Barton says, before leaving. "Time waster" I heard him say, when he walks away. I shut the door. I rush back in my bedroom. Brendan is knocking on the window. I leave it for a moment or two. Making him squim, serves him right. I open it, he jumps back into my room. "Thank you Steven" he says. I shut my window.

"Dont" I was pissed of. "Steven, come on" he says in a begging tone. "Shut the fuck up" I groan, so pissed of. "Why you so mad at me? Eh" he walks over. "I,m always mad at you" I reply. "You shut the fuck up" he then says, kissing me passionately. I push him to the wall.

He unzips my jeans, pulling them down."No" I say, but I carry on anyway. I can never resist him like this. He puts his body right on mine. I unzip his jeans, chucking them to where mine are. Our bodys touching. He walks with me, pushing me on the bed. Going right on top of me. "Just get on with it" I groan. "Impatient" Brendan mutters. "Of cause I am, your on the run" he cuts me of, by going down. I groan with pleasure. I close my legs. "Lets go" I say, he groans with frustration. As he was enjoying himself a little too much.

He gets up, putting on his pants. I put on mine. "Hood on" I pass him my red one. "Great, I look like I cant dress myself" he says, as its a little too small. I also pass him my hat. "Put it on, you need to stay hidden" I nod. He puts it on, he jokes putting it on the wrong way round. "Bren" I say.

He sings. Putting it down. "Fuck it" he says, going to my wardrobe and putting all my clothes in a suitecase. "It be fine" he says to me. I was crying, thinking about Leah and Lucas, but they deserved betten then being on the run with me and Brendan. I left a note to Myra, it read. _Give Amy the kids, and tell them Daddy loves them so much._

He puts his arm around me, opening the door. I,m still crying like a baby. "I will always love you" he says, kissing me. Before we left. "Come on Bren" I say, putting his cap down. He looks down. We really were on the run now. It felt real now. We carry on walking, the police cars going past. Brendan looking at the floor, shaking. I put my arm around him. "I love you Steven" he says. "I love you too" I reply. I,m giving up so much for Brendan, but I love him too much to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Brendan carried on down the road. "Where we sleeping tonight, Steven?" he asks me. As we stand under a tree, as the rain pours down. "I dont know Brendan, your the crimal you work it out" I shiver, as rain drips down on us from the tree leafs. "Sorry" I then say, it wasnt his fault I was here. I insisted I come, he was willing to let me go, but I could not allow that.

He put his arms around me, trying to warm me up. "Come on Bren, its Chester theres a thousends shitty hotels for us to spend the night in" I kiss him on the lips softly. I felt like a teenager again tonight. We carry on down the road, theres some hotel called The Golden Palace. "Come on" I sigh, walking in a hotel. Which looks two star, and thats being resonable. "Can we have a room for tonight?" I ask the manger. Who was a fat man, with glasses on and a white tank top. "Sure, double or twin?" he asks. "Double" I say quickly. I,m not leaving Brendan alone tonight. He nodded, humming Good Times by Carely Rae Jepsen and Owl City. "A tenner" he says. My eyes widen. It might be a shit hotel, but its cheap so thats good enough for me. I pass him the tenner. He smiles. "Thank you very much, you know most people just take my keys and run" he says, putting the note in the dusty tip jar. I nod, taking his keys.

Brendan follows behind me. "Steven" he says, clinging onto me. I never saw him so scared. For once I was being the one who wore the troushers. "God Brendan, dont be a baby" I was being cruel to be kind. I could feel I was losing the man I love, so I had to snap at him, if I just gave him sweet love, he fall into deep depressiona and be too scared to do anything for himself again and he always relies on me. He is still clinging onto my jacket. it was so out of charchter. Even when Seamus is dead, he is still destorying Brendans life.

I walk, opening up room 13. Great unlucky 13. What are the chances? 1 out of 13 it seems. As their are 13 rooms. He walks in after me. I lock the door, as he sits on the bed. "Brendan, go to sleep yeah" I kiss him on the lips. He chucks of his shoes. Getting the bed, which had a hard mattress. I get in with him. Putting my arms around him. "Steven" he says. "Go to sleep, please" I smoother him now. I cant keep up this cruel to be kind, its feels too cruel. He closes his eyes. I get up, switching of the lights and getting into bed again.

Poor Brendan, I think. I keep picturing my children Leah and Lucas crying, asking Myra where their daddy is. Knowing Myra, she proubally dosent even see the note on the fridge. I let tears fall down, I miss them already. So much. I put my arms around Brendan, sinking my face into his neck. "Steven" he says for like the fifth time in under a hour. "What?" I finally ask. "If the police catch up, I say I forced you into it" hes sniffs. "Their not going to, cause we be like Bonie and Clyde wont we" I say, making him laugh a little. That was my goal and I reached it. Making Brendan a little bit better. Tick. "I,m going to sleep now" he grunts. I nod, kissing his neck.

"You fucking bitch!" I heard a man shout outiside. "I never slept with him!" I hear a woman sceerch. I dont know why, but I cover Brendans ear like he was a child. I geuss I want him to get some sleep. "You did Georgia, You did" the man contiues. I feel a bit scared. "I didnt Henry, I swear!" she yells back. Their right outiside our door now."Theres people asleep in thier!" I hear the girl called Georgia snarl. I,m scared shitless honestly. I hear Brendan hum the tune to EastEnders. I,m losing him.

I eventaully fall asleep. When I wake up. Brendan is still in my arms luckily. "Bren, lets move" I roll out of bed. "Okay Steven" he dose as he is told for once. He puts on his hat again. Putting it down. "Bloody hell, come here" I say, fixing the hoodie. He was like a child. "Where we going now Steven?" he asks me. "I dont know" I honestly replie.

"Lets go to Amrillo" he jokes. I was not in a joking move. "Shit" I mutter under my breath. I pick up my suitcase. "Bren, lets go" I say, he follows obedinatly. We go down, the man from last night was their again. I give him back the keys. "Cheers" I say. He smiles. "Hey you guy" he says to me. I turn around. "What are you two up to?" he asks. "What do you mean?" I ask him then. "I mean cause, he looks like he is trying to hide himself, and you look like your going on a train trip" he says. "Shut up" I say, as I realize he is mocking us. I walk out, Brendan behind me.

"Hold this, your the graffter" I pass him my suitecase. "Thank you Steven" he replies. I scoff. "Bren, dose Cheryl know about what you done?" I ask him. "Yeah, my face is slapped on all the newspapers" he cleared his throat. "Well you a celebrity then" I say, again I try to cheer him up.

"Right" he walks down the road. I walk next to him. As were both clueless to where to go. Where are we suppose to go? "Bren, maybe we could go to Ireland" I suggest. "No Steven, they find us we need to stay as invisable as possible" Brendan was slowily getting back to his old self.

My phone went of. I checked it. "Shit" I say, as it reads two miss calls from Amy. "Who is it?" Brendan asks me. "Its Amy" I reply. We carry on walking, utill we bump into a familar face. Its Noah Baxtor, my ex boyfriend, who Brendan also kissed once. "Ste, nice to see you" Noah smiles. Brendan lookind down.

"Noah, we really need to move" I say. He looks at Brendan. "Why Ste?" he asks. "Why what?" I ask confused. "Why you get back together with him, he use to beat the shit out of you" Noah shakes his head. "Its different now" I say. "Where you going? Eh?" Noah then asks. "I dont know yet, we need to move" I tell him. "My God, what the hell has he done to you?" Noah asks me.

"Your leaving your kids, you wouldnt even move to Newcastle with me, yet you would move anywhere with him" Noah snarls. "Yeah cause you cheated on me" I snarl. "Yes, once with him, and the other with someone who he paid for" Noah replied. Brendan puts his hand in mine. "Its like that, is it?" Noah asks. "I thought you were in Newcastle" I say.

"I was, but then I decied to move back to Chester" he nods. "Noah, can we crash at yours?" I ask. Brendan looks at me. "Ha-Ha, hmm, No" Noah answers. "But were on the run!" I shout by accident, some old ladies looking at me and tutting as they walk past. "You what?" he asks me. Brendan puts his arms around my waist. "Right, so you really expect me to let my ex boyfriend and his abusive boyfriend into my home, because he has done something" Noah crosses his arms.

"Fine then, piss of" I groan. Me and Brendan go to walk. "Wait" Noah says. "You can crash, just untill you figure out what your going to do, by the way my boyfriend is gonna be there a lot" Noah says. Hypocript I think. "Steven" I heard Brendan say. "Bren, its fine" I reply as we both follow Noah all the way to a gritty house.

The gate was hanging of, all beer and wine bottles scattered on the floor. Looks like a place you would sleep if you were on the run, so its what I expected anyway. I saw Brendan looking at the ripped flowers and wheel-less bike. "Its looks it use to be a family home" he sniffs. "It was, it was my family home" Noah replies, opening up the door.

"Hey" Noah says, hugging some guy. I presume that was his boyfriend. I grab my suitecase from Brendan. "Whats going on Noah?" he asks him, as he sees us both in the hall way. "They need to crash here for a bit, Keith" Noah says. "Well, the one with the moustash looks wierd" Keith says. He means Brendan obviously.

"The blonde one, looks like he would give anyone a blowjob" Keith grunts. I scoff, cheeky git. "Cheeky basatrd" I say to Brendan, who wasnt paying much attention. "He is my ex, okay" Noah says to Keith. "Really? No surprise. Like I said he looks like he blowjob anyone" Keith walks closer. Brendan puts his arms around my waist again. "Moustash, whats your name?" Keith asked. "None of your business" Brendan snarls. "Oh right, I take it you got a snog of him too" Keith laughs.

"Shut up" Noah says, sitting on his couch. Switching on the telly. Deal or no deal was on. Some girl called Ria was playing it. Keith sat besides him. "Steven, why are we here?" Brendan asks me. "We got nowhere else to go, we cant afford a hotel every night" I say to him, he looks so sad. "Fine, fine" he says in a unsettling tone. I sigh. "I love you Bren" I say, kissing him on the lips. He pushes me against the wall. "Bren, were not alone" I remind him.

"So, what" he says. "So, stop it" I reply. He nodded in agreement. "We stay here, untill we figure out what do, yeah" I smile slightly. He kisses me again. "Sure" he replied. "Noah" I say. "Yeah" he replies, looking over. "Can me and Bren, have a double bed?" I ask. "There isnt one, you have to sleep in my sleeping bags" Noah replied. "Right, is their any food?" I then ask.

"Yep, in the kitchen" he says. I scoff, obviously is isnt going to be in the bathroom is it? "Cheers" I say in reality. Brendan follows me to the kitchen. "It smells like dog" Brendan comments. I nod in agreement.


End file.
